Kaede Mizuno
Kaede Mizuno (水野 楓 Mizuno Kaede) is one of the main characters in both the Nyan Koi anime and manga. She is first shown as Junpei Kōsaka's classmate and crush, but she is totally oblivious of his feelings for her and later develops feelings for him. Background Kaede and Junpei Kōsaka first met during their first year of high school. Kaede was trying to rescue a kitten who was stuck on a tree but slips and falls, using Junpei as a landing pad. She then tries slapping him numerous times to wake him up. Together, they try to find someone who can take care of the kitten Kaede found and almost end up late to the entrance ceremony. Junpei's first thoughts on Kaede was that she was athletic, cute, and a bit of an airhead. He becomes surprised, however, when he finds out that Kaede was the first placer and had gained the highest score on their prestigious school's entrance exam, having seen her as the first year representative speaking onstage. A lot of other freshmen guys also developed a crush on Kaede after that. Kaede had a normal childhood, growing up in a middle-class family. Despite loving cats ever since she was a little girl, her family owns four big military dogs (a Bernese Mountain Dog, a Labrador, a Husky, and a German Shepherd), and cats tend to avoid her as she always carries their smell. Kaede was even found out to be the archenemy of the cats who lived in the neighborhood park, as she sets up a devious plan to capture the cats (laying down food for them) and when they come, she goes a little overboard while petting them, thus making some of the cats become neurotic. However, she stops and says sorry when Junpei tells her that it's okay to pet cats, but it can be bad if you go overboard. She is very athletic and is part of the school's track and field club, being one of its star members. She tends to be air-headed, react to things naively and misunderstand people. Throughout the series, Junpei struggles telling Kaede about his feelings for her while trying to keep her from knowing the secret about his curse. As the series progresses she eventually begins to feel romantic feelings for Junpei and hopes to be closer to him, though she is wary because of Junpei's relationship with Kanako Sumiyoshi. Personality Kaede is a person that takes any comment directed at her to heart and this creates problems of misunderstanding between her and Junpei Kōsaka. For example he yelled for the cats to stop arguing and she heard him and believed it was directed at her. In the beginning of this series she has an oblivious attitude towards Junpei's feelings for her but overtime she starts to develop feelings for him. She is also the friend of Kanako Sumiyoshi but when she sees her with Junpei she gets sad due to her believing that Sumiyoshi is dating Junpei. This keeps setting her back in addressing her feelings for him. She also has a profound love for cats but she cannot have any at her house. Trivia *The name Kaede means "maple" (楓). *Kaede loves anything with manly spirit and she enjoys reading and watching DVDs about yakuza and the mafia. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans